I Remember
by BubblineForever
Summary: After the friends exit the Door Lords lair, what happens between Marceline and Princess Bubblegum? A Bubbline/Sugarless Gum Fan Fiction.


After we had exited the Door Lord's lair, and after I had stopped being a monster, Me, Bonni, Finn, and Jake (and BMO of course!) walked back to the door that had led us here, to the Door Lords lair in Red Rock Pass. Wait, did I just call your majesty Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, "Bonni"! Why surely I'm banned from even the nickname "PB" which is used by Finn and Jake.  
Once we get to the door, we just stand there, then Finn says  
"Well, gu'bye! It was flippen awesome hangin with y'all, specially when we took that noodle break!".  
"Wait, you dudes took a noodle break without me?!" says Jake.  
"It was your fault, cause you left the band when you were being the jerk, remember?" I say.  
" He wasn't the only jerk." says Bonni quietly.  
"Oooookaaayy" says Finn obviously trying to remove himself from the tension, "We better get go'in, bye Marceline, bye PB".  
Then they all leave. Except for Bonni.  
"I'm going to study and get samples from these red rocks for a new science experiment" she says.  
" Well I'm hungry, so I'm gonna suck the red out of the rocks", which was a lie, getting red from rocks? Yuck! But what does Bonni know about vampires partialness to red rocks? Why do I even want to be with her? I shouldn't care. But I do.  
I park myself next to Bonni with a magnifying glass looking at a rock. I'm just staring at her when she turns around.  
"Um, aren't you going to suck the red out of rocks?" she asks.  
Oh, right! Ug, I really don't want to, but if I don't want it seeming like I'm just here because I'm totally in love with her… . . Eghh, I did it. It's disgusting. I start coughing and sputtering. Bonni just looks at me strangely, then packs up her stuff starts walking towards the door and says,  
"Well, I think I'll get going now" .  
"NO!" I scream before I can stop myself, "Stay".  
She turns around and says "What's the point Marmalade?".  
Then I get angry. "How come your allowed to call me your cute little pet name but I can't even call you Bonni?!" I scream.  
"Marceline,"  
"WHAT?! Why can't you see what you do to me Bonnibel?! You say you love me and then you act like you don't know me! You-"  
I start crying even though I don't want to. Bonnibel comes over to me, sits us down on a rock and tries to comfort me.  
"I'm so sorry Marci. I, I just didn't know what I was doing, and I just turned away from you because, because …"  
"Because I was a girl?!" I yell, "Because I was a fuckin VAMPIRE?! Oh, but it was just for your 'responsibilities' and 'duties' ".  
Then Bonnibel starts crying, "They-they just said we couldn't be together. They said it was unnatural. I-I don't know. I don't even remember everything!"  
"Well I do." I say.  
And it's true. I remember it happened 15 years ago. I remember that Bi-annual Gumball ball thrown at her castle. I remember the crowded rooms. I remember seeing nobody my age. I remember seeing her. I remember her saying "Greetings, I am Bonnibel". I remember replying "I'm Marceline". I remember talking all night. I remember being out in the garden at midnight. I remember her saying "I've got to go". And I remember us kissing. I remember it feeling magical. I remember her running off. I remember going on a date in the park. I remember us sitting under a tree. I remember her kissing me and saying she loved me. I remember saying I did too. I remember the night with me at the front door of her castle. I remember having the Albert Sugarstein science kit gift wrapped in pink, her favorite color, and a ribbon on top. I remember ringing the doorbell. I remember her answering the door. I remember saying "Hi". I remember her saying that I stay out of her life forever because her duties wouldn't allow for us to be together. I remember her slamming the door. I remember standing at the door, stunned. I remember crying the whole night. I remember us bickering every time we saw eachother after that. And I remember her acting like it never happened.  
Then I notice how hard Bonni is crying. I put my arms around her.  
"I really didn't mean it, I didn't want you out of my life forever. It's just, it was unnatural, something a princess may not do." she says in a stuffy crying voice.  
Her nose is running, very badly, and I can't help laughing at it on her.  
"What?" she asks.  
"Nothing" I say and I give her a tissue.  
"And I'm sorry for all the rude things I've done after that night" I say.  
"But it wasn't your fault, you were just-"  
"Shhhhhh" I say and put my finger over her lips, "Let's go to my place".  
First Bonni looks at me questionably, but then she says  
"Sure".  
We go through door and are immediately standing in my living room.  
"Uh, so, this is the living room, that's the kitchen-"  
"I remember." Bonni says and smiles.  
It's just then that I notice that we're holding hands. I try to fight blushing but it must not work because when I look up Bonni is blushing too.  
"So," I say trying to think of what to do next "Wanna watch a movie?".  
"Sure" Bonni says as she grins.  
We sit on the couch, next to eachother in formal positions, barley touching. I click the remote and the TV comes on. I pull out the DVD of "Heat Signature". We both seem to enjoy it and are interested . It's not until after the movie that I realize me and Bonni are lying on the couch together, her on top me, my hand on her back, her arms around my neck, cuddling.  
"Um, I think I'll change into my pajamas" she says holding up the t-shirt I gave her when we were together, the one we just got back from the Door Lord.  
"Oh," I say surprised "Your staying the night?".  
"I mean, yeah! It's getting pretty late. Unless you don't want me to-"  
"No, no!" I say a little to eagerly, "By all means, stay!".  
Then she goes into the bathroom to change, and I go into my room and change into a gray tank top and blue sweatpants. When I come outside, I see Bonni on the couch, wearing my shirt. Just my shirt. No pants. I can see underwear. She must see me staring because she blushes and says  
"I hope you don't mind, it's just comfortbl-". That's when I kiss her. I can tell at first she is shocked, she's not kissing back and her eyes are open, but then she closes them and kisses back with passion. We don't stop kissing. Eventually we are lying on the couch, making out. Hands all over eachother. Our tongues dancing with eachother. Then we start taking eachothers clothes off. We're naked and I start licking my tongue all over her as she moans. Then I whisper in her ear "We should go to my room". I carry her there as we kiss. We get to my bed and I set her down. We kiss, I lick, (it seems Bonni loves when I lick her best, she is happy when I lick anywhere) we rub, we moan of pleasure. After awhile I lead her to the bathroom, and make us a bubble bath. After the tub is full, we get in. And we kiss and laugh and we hold eachother and we play and we splash and we blow the bubbles. After awhile we get out, drain the tub, and we go to my bed without drying ourselves off. We get under the covers, and we cuddle, as we feel our wet naked bodies next to one another. We get sleepy and I'm starting to drift off when Bonni whispers  
"Remember that afternoon at the park when I said I loved you? I still do.". Then I whisper back  
"I still do to. And I remember". *

THE END


End file.
